Saviors of the World
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: The War is over. Voldemort has won and has effectively not only wiped out the Order but also conquered both the Ministry and Hogwarts. As the Wizarding world starts to succumb to the darkness, the question on everyone's mind is, Where is Harry Potter?


Saviors of the World

Harry Potter

Rating: M

Generes: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing: Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

Summary: The War is over. Voldemort has won and has effectively not only wiped out the Order, but also conquered both the Ministry and Hogwarts. As the Wizarding world starts to succumb to the darkness, the question on everyone's mind is, where is Harry Potter?

Chapter 1

The Beginning of The End

These streets filled with blood, black and red

Dreams and hearts that once

knew love are cold and dead

Breathing rust, it's come to this

We burnt to dust, an apocalypse

But we could live again if we can find ourselves

A victorious grin had spread across Voldemort's lips as he stared down in satisfaction at the sight before him. Collapsed on the ground was the body of one of his greatest enemies, Albus Dumbledore. He smirked as he looked at those who were gathered around, a mix of his devoted followers and Ministry officials.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead, killed by my hand. Now do what you were all born to do and swear your loyalty to me".

With Dumbledore dead, the Minstry folded almost instantly. Not bothering to put up even an ounce of a fight. Fudge himself figured that if even the great Dumbledore could fall against Voldemort's might, how could he and the others even muster any sort of defense?

Once the Ministry had folded, Voldemort turned his attention to Hogwarts. It was time to make REAL change at that school. First, no longer would any muggleborns would be allowed to attend. Secondly the houses would be unified under one banner. No longer would petty house rivalries overrule the young minds enrolled. After centuries of fighting amongst themselves, finally Hogwarts would be united. He knew he would have to install one of his most loyal followers as Headmaster or Headmistress. He would've taken the job himself if it wasn't for the simple fact that Potter was still out there, somewhere, and Voldemort knew before he took the Headmaster's seat for himself, Potter had to be dealt with.

Quickly, he apparated to Malfoy Manor which was where he had chosen to make his base of operations. Once arriving, he placed one long pale finger upon his dark mark, summoning his followers to the manor. Only when everyone was sitting at the elegant dark oak dining table did Voldemort address his followers.

"My dear and loyal followers, our ascension is at hand. With Dumbledore dead by my hand and the Ministry folding, it is only a matter of time. However there is one main issue getting in the way of this. Any ideas?"

"Potter," Yaxely spoke up from his spot across the table from Bellatrix.

Voldemort fixed his crimson red eyes upon Yaxely and nodded. "That is correct, Yaxely, at least partly. Yes, Potter needs to be found and dealt with, and he will be but there's also the situation at Hogwarts. Who will fill the old man's position?"

"Why don't you do it sir?" Dolohov asked.

Grinning slightly, Voldemort turned to Dolohov and said, "Oh I'm planning on it. I just want Potter taken care of before I take my place as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but first I'm going to elect one of you here to fill that spot until Potter is dead at my feet."

"And that would be who?" Bellatrix asked, fixing her violet eyes with the ruby red ones of her master.

"I was thinking of Severus," Voldemort said, turning his attention to Snape who was seated next to Narcissa.

"I'm honored, my lord," Severus said curtly bowing his head.

"Soon my friends, everything that we set out to achieve will be in our grasp. Tonight's victory is only the beginning".

~XXXX~

The breath that Harry didnt know he was holding was forcibly expelled from him as he slowly looked around. As soon as he saw his mentor fall at the hands of Voldemort he had apparated out of the Ministry, even though he had never done so before. He just knew he had to get away. Looking around, he slowly pulled himself off the floor and quietly lit up his wand. After a few tense moments, he realized where he was: Grimmauld Place. Sighing, he gripped the bannister that lead upstairs.

'This will have to do for now, with Dumbledore gone I doubt the Order is going to keep using it as a meeting place,' he thought to himself.

A loud crack suddenly alerted him to some one else appearing inside the old and noble house of Black. Biting his bottom lip and keeping a firm grip on his wand, he waited patiently hearing footsteps coming from the kitchen downstairs. Within minutes the footsteps had moved, coming up the stairs and into the hallway. Gripping his wand tighter, Harry was prepared to send out a stunning spell, when suddenly there was a flash of bright light and he came face to face with Hermione Granger.

"Fucking hell, Hermione," Harry said pulling his best friend into an embrace who returned the embrace with just as much vigor.

"Sorry Harry, didn't mean to give you a heart attack but I've been looking for you for the past few hours. Nobody knew where you went after Dumbledore's and Voldemort's duel at the ministry. Added to the fact with what happened with Sirius as well, people thought you had gone and killed yourself."

"Sorry to disapoint, but Voldemort isn't getting off that easy. I just had to get out of there. We both know that with Dumbledore gone, Fudge and the Ministry will break any day now. Hell, it probably already happened or is in the process of happening," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded as the pair headed to the living room. As they sank down on one of the couches, she explained that after he had dissapeared and the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort, that the Order members began apparating her and the others out and that everyone had met up at the Burrow where it was decided it would be for the best to go into hiding.

"Smart move, honestly, especially since it's only a matter of time that the Ministry will come completely under Voldemort's control," Harry said, a sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked as she leaned over, resting her head atop Harry's shoulder. The weight of what happened a few hours previously finally getting to the pair.

"First we need to gather supplies, as we won't be able to stay here forever. Then we too need to disappear and go on the run. Try to find out about Voldemort's past and see if just maybe the key to defeating him lies there."

When Hermione didn't reply to him, Harry looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Flicking his wand, Harry conjured up a blanket for the pair to share and just as sleep took him, he took comfort in knowing that he wasn't going to be alone on the long journey ahead.

A/N: End of Chapter 1. Please Read and Review


End file.
